Being a Teenager
by laufeysonss
Summary: Woah, turns out I really just can't write porn. And I would hope so considering I have never been in any of these positions. Three parts. Dreuven. Really explicit so like, don't read if that bothers you. Titled that because teenagers are horny beasts, and Reuven and Danny are teenagers and therefore, horny beasts. Chiam Potok's The Chosen. It really devolved into something pretty.
1. Chapter 1

_Oh man!_

I thought as I looked down at the source of the pressure in between my legs. I had a huge boner and I really needed to get rid of it. I looked up at Danny who was still going on about the latest Freud essay. He looked excited and his hands were gesticulating frantically.

"Uh, Danny, I gotta take a shower," I said as I stood quickly and started to walk across and out of the room. Danny first looked offended at being cut off, then eyed me with a look of confusion and suspicion, then concern.

"You okay, Reuven?" he called out at me.

"Yeah-just gotta-shower," I called back awkwardly, before I closed the door of the room. Danny had shrugged and picked up his glasses and a book from the nightstand and began reading fervishly. Quickly I pulled into the bathroom and started the cold water running. I realized suddenly that I had forgotten to kiss the door so with one hand I touched my fingertips to my lips and then the doorframe while with the other I carefully pulled off my boxers, working hard to not let them brush my growing member.

I stepped into the cold water slowly, figuring the temperature might cool down my heat. I flinched, as the cold water slid down my back, making me jump forward and cause a little thump. Damn it, I thought passively, as I reached out and turned the warm water on. I eased into the warm water, and felt all my muscles suddenly relax.

_The Talmud says that the ejactulation of sperm must be vaginally contained. But that was back then, they needed population growth. But now? Does it still really matter? And what do I do with this? _I glanced down at my penis, sticking out, hard and weeping in front of me. Tentatively I touched it and I could feel a shiver of pleasure shoot up my spine. _This is being a teenager isn't it? _I thought as I slowly started palm myself.

I felt myself hardening and heard my breath catching in the back of my throat. I pressed my penis against my stomach and rubbed the palm of my hand up and down, letting it grow in size. I thought back to the famous pinup models I saw everywhere. Plump breasts and curvy hips, poking their butts out tantalizingly. I thought back to the magazines I saw in the subway and the one my dad got mad at me about, the one I took from the dumpster around the corner from my school. I imagined myself touching the warm breasts of one of those girls, pressing my lips to their cherry red ones. I moaned softly and flicked my wrist. The water was pouring down my back, over my hot flushed skin. My muscles were tensing sporadically, and my hair was wet and disheveled from running my hands roughly through it. I needed more though, more pressure, more heat. I quickened my pace and let the soft whimpers pour out from my lips, reddened from biting them. My head started to swim in my blissful ministrations and I started falling to gut passions.

I wasn't really monitoring my thoughts as they slowly changed from girls with big breasts to Danny on his knees in front of me. His head bobbing in time with my strokes. His tongue swirling around the head of my penis in time with my own thumb, swishing through my thick precum. I quickened my pace, and tightened my grip, and moaned a little too loudly. Quickly, my hand shot up to my mouth and covered it. Danny's lips were red and plump. My hand was pressed against his pale skin, now tinged pink. I trailed my fingers along his chiseled cheek as he pulled off slowly and looked up at me with his blue eyes under thick eyelashes.

He looked beautiful. He leaned forward slowly and kissed the tip, before taking it into his wet mouth and sucking. I groaned against the back of my hand and tossed my head back. The water pushing my hair back, away from where it had once been plastered against my forehead. I imagined moving my hands to the back of Danny's head, bracing it and pushing into it, again and again, my hips rocking and burying myself deep in him. I started to buck my hips, rapidly into my hands, imagining my penis down his throat. After three short thrusts, I lost my pacing, randomly thrumming into my hand, feeling the pleasure shoot up my spine and shimmer all over my skin, my head tossed back, groaning into the palm of my hand, and imagining my penis down Daniel Saunders' throat.

That's when I came. My seed shooting up onto my hand, my stomach, and some landing on the floor, all of it quickly being washed down the drain. I ran my hand through my hair and sighed, feeling worn out and tingly. I wanted to curl up in the heat of someone's arms and sleep. _In the heat of Danny's arms_. Somewhere, tugging on the back of my thoughts, was the concern that maybe imagining sex with a boy was wrong, but in the moment, my thoughts were erratic and sloppy and all I wanted was a warm body. I couldn't bring myself to care about complicated ethics. I reached out and turned off the water. Wrapping myself in a towel and stepping out of the shower. I'll be sleeping in Danny's bed tonight, I thought groggily, if he lets me.


	2. Chapter 2

Yes, typically we don't walk out of the shower in a towel. You need to cover up, it's obscene otherwise. But it was 11 o'clock and everyone was asleep, so I walked down the hallway and into Danny's room in just a towel and as I walked in Danny glanced up, gave me an odd look, before quickly looking back down at his book.

"Put some clothes on Reuven," he demanded quietly.

"I will, I will, I just forgot to take them with me to the shower, that's all," I muttered, mildly peeved about how offended he was at my nakedness.

"Okay Reuven, just don't do it again," he said as he cast a nervous glance up at me.

"Hmmph," I groaned, as I dropped my towel to the floor. I saw Danny shift nervously, and I stuck my tongue out at him teasingly. I suppose shame and subtlety left when I came.

"Reuven!" he exclaimed as he looked away, "that's obscene," he turned the rest of his body away defiantly.

"Danny, you'd think that since we're so close, you could at least be civil about the _human form," _I said, smiling a little as I pulled a pair of boxers out of my bag. Danny opened his mouth, then closed it again. It wasn't often when Danny was at a loss for words. He could and would go on for hours without me once saying anything. Silence didn't suit him. I reached up and put on my favorite Brooklyn Dodgers shirt. Danny risked a glance over his shoulder at me.

"I can be civil," he whispered quietly. I quickly remembered tonight's goal as Danny looked up at me with his gorgeous blue eyes.

"Prove it, let me sleep in your bed tonight," I said looked nervous. This was a little different for him, I could tell. The last time we did this it was freezing outside and we didn't have nearly enough blankets. We had the perfect excuse, and Danny was probably feeling a little needy. But now it's spring, a warm nightly breeze rolled through the window occasionally and the curtains billowed out and let us catch a glimpse at Lee avenue below. The only reason for us to sleep in the same bed was pure want. And Danny wasn't too sure about pure want. Lust is a sin.

"_Reuven," _He started, looking up at me helplessly. I could see he was debating. I walked over, and sat on the edge of the bed. I wasn't going to push him, I wasn't going to pressure him, I was just going to wait.

"It's seriously okay if you don't feel comfortable," I started. I wasn't sure I wanted to sleep with Danny based on dubious consent.

"No Reuven, we've done it before, it's okay, it's no different, " Danny started, reaching out and putting his hand around my waist. I scooted closer and slid under the covers. I heard Danny sigh before he said, "Reuven, I'm doing this because I love you, and I need to make sure you know that. I need to make sure you know I'm not dogmatic, I won't judge you, and that we are equals. But Reuven, I'm not sure we should ever do this again."

I looked up at him, and he looked sad, but who was I to question his decision.

"Okay Danny, can we cuddle?" I whispered, smiling sheepishly. Danny paused for a second, watching the rise and fall of my chest, before saying, " I'd like that very much Reuven."

So I came a little closer, and I pressed a soft kiss right below his ear, then one on the crook of his neck, and then I rested my head on his chest. He was warm and welcoming and his hand around my shoulders made me feel safe, the way he traced indistinct patterns on my arm made me feel warm.

"Do you know what that was?" he asked me in a hushed tone.

"What was?" I whispered back. It felt so nice sharing this with him. Our own secret ceremonials, almost.

"What I just traced on your arm," he replied, nuzzling me with his cheek.

"No, what?" I said, curling a little closer to him, pressing my hand into his. He held it tenderly and rested it by his side.

"That was the Hebrew spelling for the word love. Ahava. It's God's language Reuven, it should be ours too, don't you think?"

"I think speaking in love takes a lot of practice Danny."

"But for us it comes natural Reuven, I know it." I glanced up at him. I was sated from what had happened in the shower and I just wanted to go to sleep, but I wanted to see the flush on Danny's cheeks more. It made my heart jump a little. I watched as his eyes closed slowly, and soon his breathing became routine and I too began to drift. Cuddled up with my head against his chest, falling asleep to the soft drum of his heart beating. This was bliss.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: A cure to writer's block is closing your eyes and clicking on a random Florence and the Machine song. Thanks to much to "Cosmic Love" by Florence + The Machine. Maybe my favorite chapter. Maybe it sounds like I'm trying too hard but it's prose poetry, like a vignette, and that's my favorite writing. Writing from experience of course.

On the warm summer nights when Reuven was in his cottage in the Peekskills and the loneliness of a life, which at it's core was devoid of any real human connection besides that which I found with my best friend, set in, I liked to lay atop my covers and imagine what Reuven and I would be doing if we could do anything in the world. A lot of the times it was some raging form of catharsis; it was sneaking out and running down the streets, bleeding out the pure, unfiltered hatred I had for the situation I had been born into before falling into Reuven's arms, a sobbing mass of gross drunkenness and desperation.

I had often times wondered what Freud would say of these day dreams. What symbolism would he find in the tragic stories that played out in front my eyes before I fell asleep, stressed and sweaty?

But last night, after my dreams had played out, after I had screamed from the rooftops in brownstone Brooklyn of the turmoil that sent tremors through my aching body day after day, after Reuven had taken my shaking hands in his and promised that he would save me, that Adonai had sent him to save me, like I had said all those years ago. He might as well have been the messiah, because he was here to save me. After all that, on a rooftop in Williamsburg, I took a shaky breath, and finally, after days and days of cutting off my fruitless fantasies, I leaned in and kissed him.

He drew in his breath sharply as my top lip caught his bottom lip. It was dark and no one could see us, there was no moonlight, no stars in the sky. I traced my hands over his chest, stopped at his heart, and I felt it, thrumming beneath my fingertips. I relaxed my jaw, and felt my mouth open, inviting Reuven to deepen our kiss. Slowly, he pushed his soft tongue into my mouth. A tentative exploration of something new, foreign, but welcome. He tasted sweet in my imagination. Like tea and honey. He felt like honey too. Syrupy in my arms, slow in his movements, flowing into me, just as I flowed into him. And soon I couldn't really tell where he ended and I began.

In my head there was a cold breeze and it made me shiver. Something dark, and cold, to freeze, and crack, what warmth we had found in each other that night, and almost as soon as Reuven came he left and I was staring up at the light on my ceiling, feeling as if I had lost something really important, but I couldn't quite put my finger on it. My heart was beating quickly as I replayed my quick trip to heaven, throwing my head back against my pillow and sighing frustratedly.

I could feel a sort of heat on my skin, a flush left over from the thin, sugary, dust that graced my dreams that night. I reached down and brushed a hand over my penis, feeling it, thick and hot between my legs. I looked out my window on Lee avenue and wondered what the Hasids would think of this. Reb Saunders' son, touching himself to the thought of another, apikoros, boy. I was the sinner they warn you about in synagogue. But that night I didn't care. I wanted to take what pleasure the world had to offer me, and not be stingy.

And so I pulled off all my clothes, exposing my bare flesh to the warm summer heat, and I reached down and pressed against myself, letting the softest whimper of Reuven's name escape my lips. Slowly I began to stroke, up and down, in a steady rhythm. I could feel my muscles clench and unclench and shivers of pleasure danced across my skin like stardust, pulling me back to Reuven's touch.

My breath was hot, my moans subdued, my back arched, my pace steady, and cock weeping. Precum dribbled out into a pool on my pale stomach. I rocked my hips into my hands, setting my jaw tight, clenching, and fighting back uneasy breaths.

I hoped then, that Reuven, miles away, was feeling that same ecstatic high that curled your toes and raked your body and left it heaving for more than your own familiar touch. I wanted to see the stars in Reuven's eyes as he moaned my name and begged for me to push him, just a little farther. I wanted to have to work, to coax his orgasm out with tingling fingers and pink, kiss stained lips.

So I pumped my dick, faster and faster, to the rate at which the thoughts came and fell away, and I fell away too, deeper into some blissful sort of darkness, where nothing really mattered, and no one could really find me. I was engulfed by that darkness just as my orgasm found me. A flash of pure nothing, that made me throw my head back, and groan despite my best efforts and I could feel Reuven against me. Collapsing on my heated and heaving chest, breathing hard on the skin of my shoulder, right behind my ear, against the side of my neck.

"You're gorgeous," I could hear him whisper headily. As his breathing regulated, all the stars blinked back in the night sky.

_Thank you Reuven,_ I whispered into the air as I turned my head towards the window. Sleep was tugging me under and with my last waking thought I looked out the glass at the stars and smiled. What for, I don't know, but I know I smiled.


End file.
